Mischka
Mischka's entire world consists solely of his twin sister, Mireille, his every wish devoted happiness. She is the only family for whom he has ever cared, never giving a second thought to the parents who abandoned the two of them as infants. Personality Mischka like his sister Mireille, have no morals because of their upbringing without a parental figure. Together their favorite motto is to 'Kill First, Ask Later'. He's very protective over his sister and wants to always make her happy. Mischka only associates with Wylfred because Mireille does. Background Mireille and her brother Mischka are fraternal twins who were abandoned at birth by their unknown mother and raised in an orphanage. When the twins were to be sold as slaves separately, they ran away and survived by peddling to mercenaries, who in turn told them of tales upon the battlefield. Inspired by these tales, the twins took up weapons themselves - Mireille by way of a light sword and Mischka by way of a Broadsword. They first joined Wylfred in battle when they were hired as mercenaries to do the same job - assassinate the rebel leader Natalia. Before her death, Natalia asked for their names which the twins refused to disclose. After the task was accomplished, Wylfred was horrified as how they felt no compassion for Natalia's plight which confused the twins. They said they kill for fun, to which he said that he does not kill for fun but would not tell them the reason he did. They decided to join him on his quest in order to find the reason why Wylfred fights on. Mireille seems to regard Wylfred as an older brother, but Mischka only talks to him because his sister does. Although not directly stated, Natalia - the woman they themselves killed, is most likely their mother. Battle As a member of the Warrior class, Mischka has a movement range of three panels and an attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors use two-handed swords as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment (Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves). Mischka is the only warrior with access to the Shield Wall Technique in story mode. Mischka stands out from the other two story-recruitable warriors by having the most multi-hit attacks and is capable of juggling enemies in midair on his own with an Upward Sweep/Roundabout combo with a two-handed sword that allows two attacks. The trade-off however is that his attacks inflict the least amount of damage and over-reliance on his Upward Sweep/Roundabout combo means he has very limited access to more powerful two-handed swords that allow three attacks. His Soul Crush is not only the least damaging of the warriors but has the lowest Attack Gauge Boost as well. Mischka is best suited to being a support attacker by increasing the Hit count or keeping enemies in midair to acquire Magic Crystals through his regular attacks. Attacks *'Downward Swipe' - Crosscut powered by blade's weight :ソニックエッジ/Sonic Edge :Hits: 2 :Attack Guage Boost: 9x2hit *'Upward Sweep' - Acute rising swing. Launches enemy upward. :ストラクチャーシュート/Structure Shoot :Hits: 3 :Attack Guage Boost: 4x3hit *'Roundabout' - Sinning slice enhanced by centripetal force. :フルスイング/Full Swing :Hits: 8 :Attack Guage Boost: 2x8hit Soul Crushes 300px "You're only in the way! Special Attack - Ruthless Frost!" Mischka spins his sword while running towards the enemy, sending them upwards where he sends a giant ice crystal barreling down onto the enemy. *'Ruthless Frost' - Deilvers blow after crushing with the cold of a soul that knows not right from wrong. :イノセント・フラッド/Innocent Flood :Hits: 11 :Attack Guage Boost: 8+(3x7hit)+(4x3Hit) Sacrifice *'Avalanche of the Jotun' - Freezes all non-leader, non-human enemies. :ヨトゥンの雪/Jotun no Yuki :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: :Range: All Enemies (Except Leader and Non-Humans) Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :There's not much to know about Mischka, other than that he's completely and utterly devoted to his twin sister. The only reason he even talks to Wylfred is because Mireille does. *Mischka is the younger of the twins. *Recruiting Mischka (along with Heugoe and Mireille) forgoes the recruitment of Darius and Gwendal or Earnest and Natalia. *Mischka's attacks are all inherited from the members of the Warrior class of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. They were renamed in the NA and PAL releases of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Downward Swipe was Sonic Edge and Upward Sweep was Structural Shot, which were inherted from the generic Warrior class. Roundabout was Full Swing, which was inherited from Dylan, who belongs in the Warrior class. Mischka shares the trait of inheriting all attacks with Cheripha and Darius, but is unique in that he is the only one to inherit an attack from a main character. *Mischka has a special scene with Mireille if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Mireille must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Mischka was sacrificed in. *Mischka can participate in a special scene with Mireille if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Mischka must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Mireille was sacrificed in. *Mischka is the only character with access to Shield Wall in story mode. *Mischka's name was changed from Michel in the NA and PAL versions of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *Mischka shares the same voice actress as his twin - Rie Kugimiya. *Odd enough, these twins have the same Japanese Voice Actress (Rie Kugimiya) as the twins Palom and Porom from Final Fantasy IV's DS remake. Gallery Mireille & Mischka.png|Mireille (left) and Mischka (right) concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Warrior